1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to latch mechanisms, more particularly to automotive latch mechanisms.
2. Background Art
Automotive seat assemblies often utilize latch mechanisms for securing the seat assembly to a floor of a vehicle or for securing a seat back to a seat bottom. Such latch mechanisms often include a hook pivotally mounted to a bracket of the seat assembly for securing a striker, of the floor or of the seat assembly relative to the bracket. A release member is often pivotally connected to the bracket and the release member is flexibly connected to the hook, via an extension spring such that rotation of the release member urges the hook to an open orientation. Additionally, the release member may have a contact surface that engages the hook for locking the hook in a closed orientation.